Another Long Day, Just Like the Ones Before
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Susan always looks forward to reaching her quarters at the end of the day.


**ANOTHER LONG DAY, JUST LIKE THE ONES BEFORE**

Susan sighed in relief as she finally crossed the threshold into her quarters. After another long day of managing traffic for the whole of Babylon 5 and dealing with all those little disputes that inevitably pop up when alien races are vying for position she liked nothing better than reaching the privacy of her rooms to relax. Her plans for the evening consisted of her silk pajamas and the absurdly expensive Russian vodka she'd managed to import from home.

She shucked her jacket throwing it haphazardly over the back of her couch, loosening her collar as she headed for the kitchenette.

When the chime on her door sounded she bit back her irritation, folded her hands behind her back, turned to face whoever would appear upon her command, "Come."

The door slid open with a soft whoosh of air to reveal Talia Winters.

"Miss Winters," Susan's eyebrow ticked upwards minutely, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting..." Talia murmured as she took in Susan's appearance.

"Not at all. I just stepped in," Susan let her hands drop to her sides, "How may I help you?"

Talia smiled easily, "I was hoping to have a moment of your time, Commander."

"Of course. Please come in." Susan waved her in and waited for the door to seal itself before speaking again. She let her lips form a smirk as she asked, "Commander? Falling back on formality so soon?"

Talia stepped into Susan's space, her still gloved hands skimming over Susan's hips, "You started it by calling me 'Miss Winters'," she mocked lightly. She pressed a light kiss to Susan's smirking lips before stepping back and tugging off her gloves. "And the door was still open. We wouldn't want anyone to think you were actually beginning to like me."

"No, we wouldn't want that. They'd think I'd gone soft," Susan smiled at their small joke. She waved Talia to the couch while she resumed her trip to the kitchenette and retrieve two glasses and a bottle of wine instead of the vodka she'd planned on. She poured them each a full glass and handed one to Talia before taking a seat beside her and leaning back. She watched as Talia took a sip of the wine and hummed her approval. Susan let her eyes roam over Talia's face admiring the smooth skin, high cheekbones, and curve of her jaw. When she caught Talia's bright blue eyes she felt something within her settle, the stress of her day seemingly melting away under the warm and steady gaze. She gave Talia a smile and took a sip from her own glass. She lay her free hand over Talia's own and quietly admitted, "I'm glad to see you."

Talia turned her hand in Susan's grip to lace their fingers together. She squeezed gently, "Me too. How was your day?"

Susan quirked her lips and tilted her head back against the couch keeping her eyes on Talia, not wanting to look away unless she had to, "Long. Better now." She emphasized her words by bringing their joined hands up to her lips and kissing the back of Talia's, knowing that for a telepath like Talia there was hardly a gesture more intimate. She watched Talia take a slow breath and saw her eyes darken before they slid closed.

"Don't start anything you can't finish Susan," Talia warned lightly.

Susan grinned and let mischief show in her eyes, "What makes you think I wouldn't be able to finish what I've started?"

Talia turned the weight of her full gaze on Susan and, with a faint smile on her lips, said plainly, "Because I could never get enough of you."

Susan felt something in her gut twist while her heart beat double time and the air was knocked right out of her lungs. "Oh," she whispered breathlessly, her body suddenly aching with need for the woman beside her, "Talia..."

Talia took a much longer drink from her glass before leaning forward and setting it on the table. "However," she said playfully while she plucked Susan's glass from her suddenly nerveless fingers, "that doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

Susan's eyes snapped to Talia's and it didn't take more than a moment for her to have them both off the couch, naked, kissing and falling wildly into her bed with their bodies connected and the sounds of their lovemaking filling the air around them.

***'***

Susan woke with a quiet groan. She smiled as memories of the night before filtered into her consciousness. Her eyes remained closed as she stretched her hand across the sheets searching for Talia and finding only empty space and cool sheets.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Noting that nothing seemed out of place, though she was positive they'd knocked over that lamp during their enthusiastic round four, she thought Talia must have cleaned up.

She shifted onto her side and instead of feeling the sheets slide against bare skin she felt the familiar twist of her nightgown wrapped around her torso. Susan's eyebrows drew together. She hadn't put that on last night. She and Talia had fallen asleep naked and curled together, skin to skin. She remembered the feeling of Talia's head on her bare shoulder, her hand pressed to the small of Talia's back, their legs tangled together, Talia's chest rising and falling against her own as they breathed, the heat of their bodies keeping them warm through the night.

Confused she dropped her head to the pillow and took a deep breath...it didn't smell like Talia. It always smelled like Talia, that was _her_ pillow on _her_ side of the bed.

She was so startled she came fully awake. And suddenly she remembered.

Her sheets were cold and they didn't smell like Talia.

They never would again.

Susan felt the burn of tears start in her eyes. Her hand curled into a fist in her sheets as she fought down the urge to let the tears fall.

Talia, her Talia, was gone.

Forever.

Taken from her by the Psi Corps and replaced by that creature called Control.

She sighed heavily as her heartbreak was made fresh once more, then grit her teeth and rose from her bed.

Just because her love had been ripped from her didn't mean the universe stopped moving or the station stopped turning.

She still had work to do.

**THE END**

*******'*******

_**A/N: **Well, I've thoroughly depressed myself. Thoughts? Feelings? Review._


End file.
